


Gave Me A Chance

by LayWright



Series: DW Roblox Adventures [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, POV Second Person, Roblox RP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayWright/pseuds/LayWright
Summary: One dying day, your consciousness clung on and inhabited a radio built by your Time Lord self. You don’t remember who you are. Who are these people? Why can’t you see? What were these melodies coming from your mouth?This person named the Doctor helped you. Gave you a body (Mechanical. You became an android) so you can move and interact with the world. It was new and exciting and you loved it. Your name was Chance.





	Gave Me A Chance

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a ongoing RP that's been happening on a Doctor Who RP game on Roblox! This is a part of our current arc.

         The Universe was a strange thing. Sometimes you dropped out of your own home and ended up in another. You met different people who had the same thing happen to them. You meet many versions of your Universe’s best friend. Things get more complicated than they should.

Your name was Fitz Kreiner. You ended up in another Universe. Your friends were gone and you were left with a TARDIS you suddenly knew how to pilot.

There, you met the Doctor in their Tenth incarnation and a girl named Clara Oswald. They became your best friends in time.

Anyways, this isn’t exactly what the story is about. Down to the basics… You changed a lot. You became a Time Lord a few times through some science or some type of magic. You’ve died a lot. You’ve lost your sense of being a lot. It was complicated.

One dying day, your consciousness clung on and inhabited a radio built by your Time Lord self. You don’t remember who you are. Who are these people? Why can’t you see? What were these melodies coming from your mouth?

This person named the Doctor helped you. Gave you a body (mechanical. You became an android) so you can move and interact with the world. It was new and exciting and you loved it. Your name was Chance.

Of course, you lost your memory at some point. Rushing memories when entering a TARDIS fried your circuits. A six note melody sung by the Doctor soothed your aching mind and let you drift off into a gentle sleep.

* * *

          Chance. You liked your name. Though some people always called you ‘Fitz’. Who is Fitz? You heard that you are also Fitz, but how can you be Fitz and Chance at the same time? It just doesn’t work that way, does it? They look at you with sad eyes when you question it and you just _don’t understand._

Speaking of names. You decided to call the Doctor something new. You call them ‘Sailor’. There was that sad look again when you bring it up, but it also made them very happy. You like it when they’re happy. There’s comfort in that smile and you aren’t sure why. That six note melody might be the cause of… Well, whatever is going on. Maybe the name, or the Doctor in general? This was very confusing to you, so maybe you shouldn’t think about it too much.

Just focus on the notes. The six notes. The smile. The nickname.

Six notes.  


* * *

          Another Doctor showed up one day. This one was different. They had long curly hair, while the Doctor you knew had shorter hair. Someone said they were the same person. Of course, you don’t understand. You’re not that smart. Don’t think about it.

For some reason, this one doesn’t like being called Sailor. They really don’t like it. You don’t have a heart and you’re not sure if your feelings are real or not, but you think it hurts a bit when they tell you to be quiet.

Sailor doesn’t like this Doctor. ‘There’s something wrong with them.’ they say. They deny that it was even them. Something about alternate universes? You’re still confused. Don’t think about it. Leave it to the smart ones. It’s not your business.

Though, you feel a fondness (But do you really?) about this long haired Doctor. As if they were a missing piece to a large puzzle you don’t remember putting together. They say they knew Fitz. But aren’t you Fitz? No. You can’t be.

You recently learned that Fitz was dead, anyways.  


* * *

          Oh, sorry… You needed context, right? Or was it just more information? Turns out you used to be Fitz. Fitz Kreiner. How odd is that? You were so surprised to learn this information.

Again… You’re Chance. Not Fitz. Chance. If Fitz is dead, how can you be Fitz? You think it over. Not too hard, of course. You don’t want to fry your circuits and worry your friends.

Anyways, you’re having a bit of an existential crisis now. You wonder who you are. Clara says that seems to be a common thing with you. Did Fitz always feel like this? You don’t like it. Then again, your feelings are fake so maybe it doesn’t matter. Clara said she relates to what you’re feeling. That just makes you worried, you think. That emotion seemed appropriate.

You learned a lot about Fitz. He liked music. He liked to play guitar. He loved someone very dearly. He suffered a lot.

….

You think you feel bad.  


* * *

  
          You work hard behind the counter of the diner. Some customers make a mess, but that’s okay. You’re purpose is to serve, right?

Sailor says that you exist just to be you, but you aren’t very sure. You don’t know who you are or what you were made to do. Fitz had a purpose, but you don’t remember it.

Anyways, some lady named Romana said she can get you a body again. A human body. You don’t know how, but she seemed to be just as smart as Sailor, (Well, Sailor is the smartest, in your eyes.).

You lived a good android life, but soon you’ll be Fitz again. You won’t be Chance anymore. That’s fine, you guess. Everyone seems to really miss Fitz.

Oh! You hear the TARDIS now. That might be Sailor and Romana. Clara seems very excited about all of this.

Life gave you another chance, Fitz. Try not to die again, alright?

  



End file.
